Beauty and the Beast
by beautyfromDaeast
Summary: Not your averagy highschool romance. Once it's about Gaou and second don't be mistaken by the first chaprer. American football, a beast and a beauty. Gaou x OFC
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

"_That boy is a monster..." _the phone sang as the alarm kept ringing. As small hands picked it to stop the alarm the girl realized she was already 10 minutes late for class.

Hakushuu School

Alexandra finally made her way to school just in time for the second class. She spent enough time to look perfect before actually showing up. After all if you don't look good what's the point in even showing your face anywhere.

As she walked in to class she made her way to her "friends" or so to say the popular kids. It was pretty easy for her getting to hang with them. Being a foreign and looking stunning were huge pluses. It was currently her second year in high school and life seemed just like a bliss.

As the next class began Alexandra took her seat and pulled out a notepad out of her bag. While she was doing that her pencil also fell down. Just as she was about to pick it up the person at the desk behind got the pencil and gave it to her.

Alexandra looked at the huge boy holding the small pencil in his hand.

"Thanks." She said taking the pencil from Gaou. She turned back to face the black board trying to stop herself from blushing. She didn't like that guy. She didn't. He was so … huge. And those red tattoos on his face. And that hair and… She was done for. And there was no way she'd let anyone know.

The day went by fast. Maybe the fact that it was Friday made everything seem a lot better.

Just before the last class for the day Tomoki went over to Alexandra and the other girls who were standing in the hallway.

"Ladies, how about going to a club or two tonight?" Tomoki asked as the girls squeaked. He was pretty popular being the captain of the basketball club and so.

"Sure. But isn't it a bit illegal for us?" Suzuna asked. She was Alexandra's "best" friend and she was head over heels for Tomoki.

"I've got connections. So should I count you four in?" He asked. All the girls nodded.

_Later that evening_

"Bye, mama!" Alexandra said as she walked out of her home wearing casual clothes. She told her parents she'd sleep at Suzuna's place and that they will be watching movies. The weather outside was terrible. It was raining like crazy. It was a good thing Suzuna lived just round the corner.

The two girls got ready and waited for the boys to pick them up. Alexandra decided to leave her umbrella cause it wouldn't fit in her small bag.

As they got in to the car driven by Tomoki they began talking about stuff from school.

"By the way, that Gaou is really freaking me out!" Suzuna began. "Did you see the way he stared at Alex. I felt chills!" She exclaimed.

"Oh big deal. He just picked my pencil up. He wasn't staring or anything!" Alexandra said back.

"Now that's a new one! You defending that gorilla." Tomoki laughed.

"I'm not defending anyone. You watch the road!" Alexandra snapped.

"Whoaaa. Look who's all bitchy!" The boy laughed.

"You drunk?" The girl snapped at him noticing how his speech seemed to drag.

"I'm noooot. We just had a couple of drink before getting in the car. Doesn't mean we're drunk." He laughed again.

"STOP THE CAR!" Alexandra screamed. The others just laughed.

"The fuck , Alex!" Suzuna countuned laughing.

"I SAID STOP THE DAMN CAR!" The other girl yelled again and the car suddenly stopped.

"GET OUT!" Tomoki yelled and Alexandra shot out the very second. The car took of immediately,

Alexandra just stood there in the dark all wet from the strong rain. Het long blonde hair was already a mess. She walked over to the side walk and looked around for a shelter but there was none. And she was already to far from home to walk back. It was all great. And on top of that she'd left her umbrella back. Joy.

Just before she was about to burst into tears she saw a car pull up next to her. And the driver was … Gaou. Alexandra just hurried over to the passenger seat and got in the car. As she closed the door the car took off.

"Thanks for stopping." She said shivering from the cold.

"What were you doing here? I barely saw you." Gaou said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Those jerks kicked me out of the car cause Tomoki was drunk driving and it didn't seem fun to me." Alexandra answered. "And you? Why are you out so late?"

"Football practice." He said.

"Pretty late practice. You were playing American football, right?"

Gaou nodded.

"You are a lineman, correct?" She continued asking.

Gaou looked at her amused. She didn't seem like a person who'd know stuff like that. She didn't seem like anything he really knew.

It was close to a miracle that he saw her on his way from practice. Not only that but that she wasn't scared… but curious.

"What's funny?" She asked as he smirked.

"Nothing." He said and pulled up in front of a house.

"Where are we?" Alexandra asked.

"My place. We have a spare room here. I can't drive in this rain so you'll have to stay here." Gaou said getting out of the car. Alexandra followed and ran towards the door.

"Well look who's surprisingly gentle." She commented.

"I only respect strength. Gentle… impossible." Gaou said looking at her with wild eyes.

"As you say…" Alexandra said and made her way inside. She took of her shoos and followed the huge boy to his room.

Soon enough she was wrapped in a few blankets on the floor and looking at Gaou who sat right across her staring at a fixed point away from her.

"Why'd you stop for me? You're always so fearsome and … you're just like a wild beast." The girl said.

"I am." He answered. "I want to fight and find a person who'll match me in strength. Weak people are boring."

"You didn't answer my question… But still. I thought you found a person like that. Wasn't that Kurita person from Deimon a good match?"

Gaou suddenly shifted and looks right at her.

"You're an interesting one".

"Don't be so surprised. I come to some of the matches. I was even at the one where Kurita kind of kicked your ass and sent you skyhigh?" Alexandra laughed.

Gaou looked pretty amused at her. That woman sure was not stupid. He would never understand why she was hanging out with such spermless lowlifes.

"He graduated. I've got to find a new opponent now."

Alexandra yawned a little and looks away. She was still hurt by her friends. If you could even call those jerks friends.

"Alexandra." She heard Gaou call out her name.

"The name is Sasha. I hate being called Alexandra." She said.

"What else do you hate?"

"Lowlifes as those who call themselves your friends and leave you whenever you're not convenient to them." She said and looked at Gaou.

"You know… call me crazy. But I'll say it since I guess we won't be in a situation like this soon. I like you."…

**To be continued.**

**This chapter was not football related because I needed something to start the plot with. Everything else to follow will be weird romance and lot's of American football xDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I like you…" _Was what he heard she said.

"Huh?" Gaou looked puzzled at her.

That was definitely new for him. A woman saying she liked him. Women didn't like him.

He used to have a small crush on a girl just as he entered high school, but she basically ran away from him when he tried to approach her. And here was this woman, who seemed to be pretty popular around school and… she was saying she liked him.

"I guess I'm gonna go get some tea." Sasha said as she got up slowly, still tightly wrapped in blankets like a mummy.

"What do you do when you like someone?" Gaou suddenly asked looking at her. He seemed confused. That was truly new.

"You… tell them you do." Sasha took a small step back.

"And you treat them good."

_Another step back. _

Gaou was still finding it hard to believe that he had Alexandra Rizankova in his room, telling him this.

Sasha was madly blushing and it seemed the floor was becoming very interesting for her.

"I really don't know how I'll do with the second part, but the first one… seems less harder to deal with." Gaou said. Sasha looked up and saw a weak blush on his cheeks.

"Are you blushing? Soooo unnatural!" The blond said and walked over to the huge boy and without thinking reached a hand for his tattoos.

"I like you too." Suddenly came his response and before Sasha could react, he pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss was rough, unskilled and just weird. But it was kind of good too.

When they pulled apart Sasha gave Gaou a smile. She couldn't remember the last time she was exited about a kiss. That guy might be scary, beasty and all, but she liked that in men. Men must be men.

"I guess you're really new at this, huh? I'll be sure to take care of that then." She laughed as he held her.

Gaou just smirked when suddenly his phone rang. Sasha was amazed how that huge hand handled that small thing so well.

"Yeah?" Gaou answered.

"_Gaou, I was wondering if it would be ok to start practice earlier tomorrow. We'll be in the school gym so it won't be a problem cause of the bad weather._" Marco said from the other side of the line.

"Agreed. 6 a.m right?" Gaou asked.

"_Yep. And we need to do that discussion with the team about getting a new manager. Since Maria graduated it seems just to troublesome to do everything by my self, I'd say_."

Marco added.

Gaou just huffed at that one. He really didn't care who'd be the new manager. It just had to be a girl with simple knowledge of American football who would not get in the way.

Just then it hit him. He looked at the girl in his other arm.

"I might have an idea about that one. See you tomorrow." And hung up on Marco.

"You said you understand American football, right?"Gaou asked Sasha.

"Understand … I guess I have basic knowledge since I've been to a few games. Why?" Curious eyes looked up at the other.

"We need a team manager." Gaou said.

"Are you sure?" The girl gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah." He said and leaned down to kiss her again.

That act seemed so unfamiliar to Gaou. Doing something gentle was impossible for him, but it felt good.

_At the other side of town_

Marco sat with his phone in his hand and a perplexed look on his face. Kisaragi was staring at him curiously. The receiver decided to seek shelter from the rain at Marco's home since it was too far to get to his place safe with this weather.

"What?" Kisaragi asked wondering what cause such an expression on Marco's face.

"Does Gaou know any women… at all?" Came a response in a form of a question.

"Why do you ask?" Kisaragi asked on his own turn.

"I mentioned about getting a new team manager and he said he has an idea. "

"Oh stop worrying Marco. I'm sure Gaou has a beautiful idea!" Kisaragi smiled at him.

"You need to get your head checked, I'd say." The quarterback waved him off and went to get more tea.

_The next morning_

Sasha woke up in the huge bed still wrapped in blankets like a mummy and feeling that it was way too early for her to get up. And she wasn't wrong at all. It was dead black outside still.

"Gaou…. Why so early?" She murmured from underneath the insane amount of blankets. She noticed that there were more now after she'd fallen asleep.

"I have an early practice now." Gaou said as he pulled on a shirt.

"Wait for me… You're not leaving me alone." Sasha said and made a move to roll off the bed, not realizing that she'd hit the floor. She was slow when it came to thinking this early in the morning.

Gaou caught her immediately and pulled her in his lap.

"I'm sorry. I'm all wrapped up and still think I can get out of bed without an injury." She mumbled. Gaou chuckled lightly and kissed her. He was getting used to it already.

Last night after that call he spent a good hour trying to make Sasha consider becoming manager. He knew this was only cause he wanted her close, but still. After that she just casually fell asleep at the corner of his huge bed.

"I need coffee!" She suddenly said and made a move to get out of the blankets.

Soon enough both of them were ready to go. Sasha, since she had no other clothes just wore the dress from last night. At least it was all dry now. Later she had to go over to Suzuna's place to get her other stuff, but that was for later…

_At the school gym_

Marco and at least half of the team were already there. Kisaragi was holding his coffee in his hand trying to wake up too. He was pretty much a mess in the morning.

"Marco, why so earlyyy?" Kisaragi moaned.

"We have a tournament in two weeks. We have to be in good shape, I'd say." Marco turned to him. "I wonder where Gaou is." He thought aloud when he heard the door open with a bang.

"I smell coffee…" He heard a female voice and turned around.

All the people in the gym stood with a weird expression on their faces as they saw Alexandra enter the place in short black dress followed by Gaou who was glaring at everyone.

"What?" Was all Marco could say as Sasha walked fast by him towards Kisaragi and took his coffee away from him. She took a good sip and returned the cup to him.

"Now I'm better. Thank you." She said with a satisfied expression.

"Gaou…" Marco began.

"She's gonna be our team's manager." He said pointing at Sasha.

She felt her cheeks and again the floor seemed like the coolest thing to stare at.

"Umm hello. I'm Sasha… I hope you can consider me to be your manager." She mumbled.

Marco just stared at Kisaragi and then at Gaou.

"Do I really have a saying in this, I'd say?" He asked. "Well, welcome to the team then!" He smiled and reached out a hand to Alexandra.


End file.
